Día del padre
by Validia
Summary: Lovino desea tener un detalle con España, pero necesitara la ayuda de los malcriados hijos de este para lograrlo.
1. Capitulo 1

_Saludos amables lectores, vengo aquí presentado este pequeño fic. _

_Si, pequeño por que tendrá muy pocos capítulos. Aun así, espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._

.

Advertencia y aclaraciones:

- Uso de jerga típica de varios países. Las cuales verán en cursiva para que puedan identificarles. ;D

- Los países americanos que aquí aparecen, no tienen necesariamente el mismo género que en Latin-Hetalia. Así que para que no haya confusiones les dejo dicho que los femeninos son: Haití, Bolivia, Trinidad y Tobago, Rep. Dominicana, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Belice, México Norte, Guayana y Guayana Francesa. Mientras que los masculinos son: Colombia, Uruguay, Argentina, Cuba (obviamente), México Sur, Venezuela, Ecuador, Paraguay, Brasil, Perú, Panamá, El Salvador y Puerto Rico, Surinam y Chile.

.

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

_De acuerdo admitían que se veía, bueno ya saben, adorable en la pintura. Hasta parecía inocente y amable, como quien no rompe un plato. Pero no, ellos conocían a esa cosita en versión adulta y sabían cómo era en realidad…_

.

Por esas fechas ya se acercaba el fatídico "Día del padre", fecha que aunque no tan popular como el "Día de las madres" es importante en la cultura moderna. Las personas más organizadas ya tenían listo el regalo para sus progenitores, mientras que los más comodinos se esperaban hasta el último día para ver que encontraban en los aparadores. Pero para los países de Latinoamérica aquella fecha era tabú, y por tácito acuerdo no se mencionaba ni se celebraba.

Faltando una semana para la citada fecha, se encontraban todas las naciones latinas de América, desparramadas en casa de Brasil viendo una película. Por compañía llevaban sus acostumbradas mascotas, exceptuando a la vaquilla de Argentina que por razones de espacio fue excluida, además de sendos platones de botana y varios botellones de soda que cada tanto disminuían en contenido. Acostumbraban organizar estas escapadas, bajo el pretexto de presidir reuniones de importancia internacional, aunque nunca especificaban que esas razones fueran la juerga y la parranda.

Llevaban visto ya medio filme, cuando el timbrazo que anunciaba a las visitas se hizo escuchar por toda la casa, interrumpiendo con ello el desarrollo de la trama justo cuando el protagonista iba a declarársele a fulana. Brasil que por algo era el anfitrión fue quien abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que se trataba de Sur de Italia en persona.

Lovino no venía de buen humor, aunque Brasil no recordaba verlo seguido contento, por lo que bajo su criterio Romano lucia tan normal como siempre. Los que si no parecían contentos eran los países que por causa de tan inesperada visita, habían tenido que pausar la película en medio de tan emotiva escena y no suficiente con esto, se habían tenido que encender las luces del salón sin previo aviso, causando varias quejas entre los reunidos, que sentían contraer mini ceguera temporal por el repentino cambio de iluminación en la sala, lo que ciertamente los fastidiaba bastante. Con todo y se comportaron con educación pese al incordio sufrido.

Aunque la sala de Brasil era muy grande, no albergaba tantos sillones como para dar asiento a Latinoamérica en pleno, y varias naciones se acomodaban en el suelo mientras se preguntaban confusos que razón tendría Romano para querer hablar con ellos.

Lovino no se sentía cómodo en América, tan lejos de su natal Europa y en un ambiente tan diferente al suyo. Pero había ido con una misión en mente y no habría fuerza humana que lo detuviera.

- Bueno este… - comenzó Italia, quien de puro milagro se había librado de ser acompañado por sus hermanos, Feliciano y Seborga, que en cuanto lo vieron empacar para el viaje, interpretaron aquello como "vacaciones familiares" y fue por tanto dificilísimo esquivarles, para ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Pero el punto es que ya estaba ahí y como dije antes, tenía una misión que cumplir.

_- Vos alzado_ comienza explicando porque _carajos_ nos visitas – dijo el siempre vigilante Colombia. Que por razones obvias, no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Sur de Italia, representante natural de la mafia Italia.

Romano por su parte miro feo al chico y prosiguió a aclararse la garganta, esos mocosos no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que rebajaba su orgullo el tener que ir a pedir precisamente eso.

_- Bene_, vine hoy con motivo de _Spagna_.

Nada más decir eso y ya varios países pusieron mal gesto, menos Venezuela que parecía más interesado que nunca.

- La _questione_ es que el idiota de _Spagna_ ha estado muy deprimido últimamente y…

_- ¡Pues disculpa flor!_,pero sus _pedos_ económicos no son _vaina_ nuestra – le interrumpió Honduras, que no estaba muy complacida con el tema de las finanzas.

_- Non_ es eso lo que vine a _parlare_ – dijo Lovino ligeramente irritado.

- ¿Pues entonces qué? – inquirió Paraguay.

- Verán niñatos…

- ¿Cómo que niñatos _weon_?, ¿que no _cachai_ que somos casi adultos? – declaro un indignado Chile, cuya economía había mejorado considerablemente, al igual que otras de las áreas nacionales.

- Pues para mí son unos niñatos – les espeto algo molesto Italia.

- Al menos no somos _teclas,_ como otros… - comento muy sarcástico Perú, que aunque era de los más grandes entre los presentes, era mucho más joven que Romano.

_- ¡Non_ vine aquí para _trattare_ con una guardería, niñatos_!_, vine aquí para…

- Guardería tu abuela – se dejó oír una voz al fondo del grupito, aunque ninguno delato al agresor.

Ya en este punto, Lovino luchaba entre marcharse y dejar a esos críos impertinentes o aguantarse y terminar con la misión, se decantó por lo segundo y haciendo uso de mayor paciencia prosiguió.

- El idiota de _Spagna_ está deprimido, ¿_capisci_? – dijo mirando uno a uno – y no es por lo de la economía, ¡porque el muy bastardo tiene una concha para esas cosas que…!

- ¿Entonces qué es? – lo interrumpió Bolivia.

- Tranquilos a eso voy.

- Pues dilo ya.

- ¡Eso intento! – dijo Lovino acompañado del rechinido de sus propios dientes – si se callaran podría….

- Estamos callados – dijo una de las chicas.

- Si, el único que habla y no dice nada eres tú – dijo otra y todos comenzaron a comentar la veracidad de eso.

Pero en vista de que Italia se estaba poniendo rojo cual tomate, Brasil decidió intervenir, más antes de poder hablar siquiera, se le adelanto otra nación.

_- ¡Che pibes!_, ya basta, dejen que el tío Romano hable – y para sorpresa general, era Argentina quien llamaba al orden. Sorpresa… si, por que las peleas de Argentina con Chile o Brasil eran legendarias en el la bella América, pues eran ricas en zapatazos y balonazos.

- Este… - comenzó un asombrado Brasil – _bom_…, ¿qué decías?

Italia miro a los presentes con suspicacia, como sopesando la posibilidad de que le interrumpieran de nuevo.

- Verán…

Y al decir esto miro rápidamente hacia todos lados como buscando a un posible graciosito, pero los países en cambio lo miraron como quien ve un bicho raro, excepto Costa rica que no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Lo que decía es que _Spagna_, SU VIEJO, está muy deprimido y no es por lo de la crisis. Yo mismo lo pensaba así, pero después de _indagare_ un poco descubrí el motivo.

- Uff, es como una película de suspenso – comentó por lo bajo Nicaragua, mientras El Salvador asentía muy de acuerdo. Romano por su parte, opto por ignorar esta nueva interrupción y prosiguió.

- Su viejo esta triste porque ya van como… no sé cuantas decenas de años, que no le _festeggiare_ el día del padre, ni su cumpleaños, ni navidad, NI NADA - termino finalmente Lovino.

Romano esperaba que estallaran con sus idiotas comentarios, pero ahora que se había callado y podían hablar, los chicos parecían más silenciosos que nunca. _**¿Serán malditos?**_, pensó el europeo.

- ¿Y eso que _chalán?_ - hablo por fin uno de ellos, que resultó ser Guatemala.

- ¡¿Como que que?!, ¿que no están oyendo mocosos malcriados, que su padre está deprimido por su falta de consideración hacia él? - Y dicho esto el silencio reino de nuevo.

- Como se nota que eres europeo – hablo México Sur.

_- Che_, el _boludo tene_ razón – declaro Argentina y antes de que México le contestara con algún almohadazo de protesta, prosiguió – Con todo respeto tío, pero no seas _bableta, _¿_vos_ qué sabes de nuestro pasado con España?

- O del mío con Portugal – aporto Brasil.

- Y el mío con _France_ – dijo Haití.

- Ellos los criaron – dijo Romano, como enunciando lo más obvio del mundo.

- Y también nos explotaron – zanjo Uruguay mientras se cruzaba molesto de brazos, provocando que todos hablaran al mismo tiempo entre ellos, comentado tal o cual recuerdo.

- Veras, Italia – Dijo entonces Cuba, que entre todos era el mas viejo – Nosotros somos conscientes de nuestro parentesco con España….

_- Decilo_ por _vos_ – declaro Argentina haciendo un mohín de disgusto mientras hablaba.

- TODOS, somos conscientes – Prosiguió Cuba ignorando el berrinche de su hermano menor y antes de que el aludido protestara, Brasil le puso una mano en el hombro y le pidió que se callara – pero nuestros recuerdos de la infancia son tan dolorosos, como faltos de su presencia.

Romano estaba medio estático escuchando aquello, pues él también había crecido de la mano de España, pero poseía otra visión del mismo.

- Nuestro _purete_ viajaba mucho y cuando no supervisaba nuestro desempeño o peleaba con otros conquistadores, estaba en Europa – Y cuba prefirió omitir el "contigo".

Pero Romano no necesito oírlo para entenderlo, para entender todo el asunto, bastaba con echar una ojeada a esas naciones. No lo querían ahí, si acaso Argentina o Uruguay, el resto no parecía muy a gusto con su presencia. Rememoro entonces las veces que había tenido trato con ellos y cada nuevo recuerdo confirmo más sus sospechas, lo toleraban por ser su casa en donde se ubicaba el Vaticano, pero la mayoría le guardaba rencor, puro y llano rencor. Nunca le había importado tanto el asunto como para analizar sus reacciones para con él, pero ahora todo estaba clarísimo. Él era a sus ojos el usurpador, porque sin ser hijo de España, lo tuvo casi en exclusivo para él.

Qué ironía..., el que cuando niño juraba y perjuraba odiar a España y no quererlo cerca, estaba ahí tratando de hacerle un detalle, mientras que ellos que habían deseado cuando niños un poco más de su tiempo y parecían competir por entonces por su aprobación, estaban ahora totalmente renuentes a siquiera verle.

Podría levantarse del asiento y abandonar la empresa, pero no. Una parte de él, la que clamaba justicia, quería ser conducto de reconciliación y otra, la egoísta, le decía que ese no era su asunto, ellos para empezar ni eran parte de su continente.

Sin embargo, Italia no es villano y finalmente se decidió por ayudar, incluso ayudaría a Brasil con Portugal y a Haití con Francia. Sí señor, hoy estaba con ánimo samaritano.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

.

Notas:

- Los países latinoamericanos fueron educados como católicos, por lo que es natural que aun hoy en día sientan consideración por la bella Roma.

- Himaruya hizo incapie en la infancia de Romano junto a España, pero lo cierto es que por esas fechas el ya tenia territorios en América y Asia, que pasaba con esas naciones que también eran niños, ¿que no le importaban?.

- Las naciones hispanas de América son en su mayoría una mezcla de los europeos, sobretodo de España, con los pueblos nativos que la habitaban. Y si, me refiero a mezcla de sangre también, porque muchos de los Latinoamericanos son mestizos; por lo que en teoría bajo la perspectiva Hetaliana, seria hijos y no hermanos de España.

_Se agradecen comentarios y se aceptan tomatazos, excepto de ti Romanito ;D_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Heme aquí de nuevo..._

_Les agradezco mucho sus afables comentarios, así como también agradezco a todos aquellos que amablemente catalogaron esta historia entre sus favoritas o sus listas de seguimiento. Espero poder corresponderles con una buena segunda entrega. =D_

_._

Les recuerdo por si acaso que:

El fic contiene uso de jerga típica de varios países. La cual se señala con cursiva para su mejor identificación.

También les recuerdo que los países americanos que aquí aparecen, no tienen necesariamente el mismo género que en Latin-Hetalia. Y para que no hayan confusiones les comento que las chicas son: _Haití, Bolivia, Trinidad y Tobago, Rep. Dominicana, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Belice, México Norte, Guayana y Guayana Francesa._ Mientras que los varones vienen siendo: _Colombia, Uruguay, Argentina, Cuba (obviamente), México Sur, Venezuela, Ecuador, Paraguay, Brasil, Perú, Panamá, El Salvador y Puerto Rico, Surinam y Chile._

**.**

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Nadie sabe cómo convenció Romano a los países de Latinoamérica, o como los chantajeo en todo caso, pero el punto es que ahí estaban todos de visita "turística" en Roma para organizar una condenada fiesta del Día del padre. Pensar que ellos que acostumbraban ignorar la fecha descaradamente, se hallaban a punto de festejar a su némesis. Hay que ver cuán bueno es Lovino coaccionando cuando se lo propone.

.

.

Fue un gran incordio eso de comprar en Roma las cosas para el festejo, porque obviamente ninguno hablaba italiano. Se preguntaran porque entonces no las llevaron desde América, si tanto les fastidiaba; pues resulta que una de las únicas cosas en que estaban de acuerdo por unanimidad, es en que no pagarían sobre equipaje y ninguno estaba dispuesto a prescindir de sus bagajes en beneficio de la fiesta. Además, y dicho sea de paso, la mayoría pretendía regresar a casa con sendas compras en ropa y souvenirs, por lo que solo pensaban pagar esa tarifa de regreso.

.

Salieron pues en grupo rumbo al mercado, pero a medio recorrido ya se habían dispersado.

Uruguay y Argentina, que eran los únicos que medio hablan el italiano, se quedaron discutiendo con Costa rica en una tienda de música sobre la elección adecuada para el evento. Y es que les tentaba mucho la idea de poner música fúnebre para fastidiar a su viejo, pero su sentido musical se rebelaba fuertemente contra aquello.

Sur de México y Perú, se habían perdido entre las carnicerías buscando el corte ideal para la comida y después de hartas discusiones entre ambos, debido a sus diferentes gustos culinarios, cayeron en la cuenta de que no sabían ni por donde andaban.

Colombia y Venezuela acabaron por una broma cruel del destino, rondando solos por el mercado y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya se estaban peleando. Pero tras aterrizar sobre una mesa de mercancía durante la refriega, ahora eran escoltados por un par de policías que no dejaban de criticar a la juventud moderna.

Paraguay por su parte, termino junto a Bolivia, Nicaragua y las dos Guayanas escogiendo manteles y servilletas. Por lo que a cada rato se lamentaba por lo bajo, el ser el único chico en el grupito de sobre-estimuladas muchachas, que no dejaban de lanzar grititos y saltitos de emoción por cada mercancía que les gustaba.

.

Chile se negó a salir de la casa de Romano, alegando que alguien con buen gusto debía dar supervisión a la decoración del salón de baile. Lo que ciertamente no justificaba sus constantes escapadas a la cocina, que duraban hasta diez minutos o más, y donde casualmente Feliciano y Brasil preparaban bocadillos.

Ecuador se dedicaba de lleno a la limpieza del salón acompañado de Surinam, que había insistido en ayudar en el evento y de paso aprovechar el viaje gratis a Roma.

Trinidad y Tobago amasaban la masa para los pasteles, mientras Honduras y Belice preparaban algunos platillos.

Solo Panamá, Puerto Rico y Haití adornaban el gran salón de la fiesta, donde cada tanto Chile aparecía masticando sospechosamente y tras decir algunas sugerencias, desaparecía de nuevo en la cocina con cualquier pretexto.

.

Seborga, que para algo estaba en su casa, miraba emocionado los preparativos sin dejar de coquetearle a las chicas presentes. Porqué madre mía, no sabía que hubieran tantas naciones femeninas en el mundo, lo que en realidad le agradaba sobremanera. Los que no parecían contentos eran los hermanos de ellas, que no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de advertencia, mismas que el despreocupado Italiano ignoraba olímpicamente.

Cuba había alegado sentirse enfermo para escaquearse de los trabajos y tras varios reclamos de los otros chicos termino lanzándoles un discurso estilo Fidel Castro, sobre el respeto a los hermanos mayores, el cual termino con varios coscorrones disciplinarios que tenían por objeto afianzar el regaño. Ahora, gracias a lo anterior, el país caribeño disfrutaba de la soledad de la biblioteca con una taza de café en la mano, mientras inspeccionaba los libros de la casa y fruncía el ceño ante aquellos muy burgueses para su gusto.

.

Cuando ya llevaban buen rato decorando, se escuchó el timbrazo en la entrada y un risueño Feliciano acudió a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con dos policías que traían de las orejas, cual si fueran niños, a las naciones de Colombia y Venezuela, que ni así dejaban de lanzarse insultos.

Otro timbrazo a la puerta y Veneciano ya esperaba preocupado más policías, pero resultaron ser México Norte, El salvador y la Rep. Dominicana, que venían cargados de tanta cerveza como solo había visto en casa de Alemania.

- Pero si les pedimos bebidas – protesto Panamá.

- Y esto se bebe, te lo aseguro - dijo Norte de México muy satisfecha mientras dejaba su pesada carga en el suelo.

- Dime que esto es cosa de _Chava_ –intervino Ecuador algo mosqueado, quien no entendía como dos chicas se habían prestado a comprar pura cerveza.

- Ellas fueron las del _luzaso_, yo solo aprobé la idea – se defendió El Salvador, pero Ecuador no quiso creerle aun cuando Honduras aseguraba que eso no sería nada extraño.

.

**0o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-0-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0**

.

Para el atardecer ya todo estaba listo en casa de los Vargas, los países latinoamericanos incluso se habían dignado en vestirse CASI festivamente, lo que ciertamente contrastaba con sus caras de incomodidad. Habían preparado la fiesta con la esperanza de que una vez lista, los dejaran escabullirse de esta. Pero hacia un rato que habían descubierto que el muy maldito de Lovino les había escondido los pasaportes, sin los cuales no podrían salir del país. Ni siquiera amenazando al pobre de Feliciano pudieron dar con sus documentos. _(¿Pueden imaginar quien lo amenazo?)_

Cuando el reloj marco las siete la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un animado Prusia que…

Un momento, ¿Prusia? ¿y a ese quien lo invito?

Pues resulta que Francia, que si estaba invitado al festejo, le había comentado a su "asombroso" amigo de la fiesta y este por supuesto se había auto invitado, ah y de paso había invitado también a otros países. _**Genial, simplemente genial**_, pensaron algunos, _**solo falta que Estados Unidos se aparezca**_.

Y como invocado por el demonio, un chico rubio ingreso a la sala haciendo grandes aspavientos y hablando en voz muy alta. Cuba, que ya se preparaba para la pelea, fue abruptamente detenido por sus hermanos que le aseguraban que ese sujeto no era E.U.A.

_- Bucea_ bien al tipo – le dijo Venezuela, que lo sujetaba del brazo – no es el _marica_ de Alfred, ¿lo ves?

Cuba miro largamente al sujeto, que ahora parloteaba algo sobre ser "El rey del norte".

- Pero si está clarísimo, es ese_ bofe yuma – _pero mientras decía esto el sujeto rubio se volvió y tras mirarlos extrañado procedió a sonreír con picardía, antes de volverse hacia la puerta por la cual entraban en ese instante varias naciones, todas ellas rubias.

El nuevo grupito de invitados eran tan callados e inmutables, que los americanos no pudieron evitar sentirse algo incomodos, pues es bien sabido que los latinos son muy emotivos. Los nórdicos, tal cual se los presento Feliciano, los miraron con sus ojos fríos de arriba abajo, antes de cortésmente inclinar sus cabezas como saludo y marchar juntos a la barra de cervezas.

- No me agradan – dijo sin más Colombia receloso de sus gélidas miradas y varios de sus parientes estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero no así las chicas que discutieron largamente quien era el más guapo, ganándose algunas muecas molestas de sus hermanos y un gran puchero de Surinam que estaba algo celoso por la atención que ambas Guayanas les prestaban.

.

Apenas eran las ocho y la casa ya estaba llena de invitados no deseados, que solo dios sabia quien había convocado; pero los supuestos agasajados aun no aparecían. Aquello era bastante molesto, pero como no hay mal que por bien no venga, por segunda decisión unánime se resolvió aprovechar el evento para mejorar sus contactos en Europa y como encima era gratis, pues que mejor.

.

- En serio chicas – dijo molesto Surinam – No es posible que habiendo tantas naciones en la sala, me salgan con que todas desean negociar tratados, ¡Con los jodidos nórdicos!.

- Anda ya Surinam – le contesto una de ellas – ve a saludar a Holanda y no estorbes.

.

No muy lejos Prusia, se topaba con un renuente Sur de México, que no tuvo más remedio que saludarlo.

- Pero si es mi no tan asombroso ex-pupilo, ¡Ke se se se se¡ - declaró tan ufano como siempre el germano - sigues llamándote México ¿o ya te cambiaste otra vez el nombre?

El latino se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo esperando librarse pronto de su molesto interlocutor, pero vio sus esfuerzos frustrados cuando el otro le rodeo el cuello cual si fueran viejos camaradas y acto seguido principio a rememorar la época en que le había entrenado a él y a su hermana la parte norte, allá por el Porfiriato más de cien años atrás. La verdad es que México si se acordaba perfectamente, pero también recordaba que los entrenamientos prusianos, no eran en vano clasificados de brutales y algo cabrones; por lo que las memorias en sí, no eran color de rosa.

Cerca de ahí Argentina dialogaba con Polonia, el cual no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su ex-esposa Ucrania vigilando que no se le acercara Turquía a coquetear.

_- Che_ tu sí que me _re-_entiendes, eso de tener un Papa salido de tu casa es cosa _grosa_…

Pero Polonia ya no lo escuchaba, pues había visto a Sadiq peligrosamente cerca de Ucrania y disculpándose con Argentina, fue reclamar lo suyo, o que había sido suyo y estaba volviendo a ser, o mejor dicho que… Nah dejémoslo así.

.

- …por eso me cansa un poco el subir a los Andes, pero la vista es asombrosa desde ahí – comentaba entusiasmado Perú, que había encontrado otra nación con antiguas ruinas heredadas por vía materna.

- Yo…también…me canso…a veces – contesto con parsimonia Grecia que sostenía un felino entre sus brazos.

Por su parte Cuba y Venezuela se encontraban junto a Rusia, en medio de un apasionante debate sobre las teorías Marxistas y el socialismo moderno.

Chile, que estaba cerca, prefirió ignorarlos mientras le hincaba el diente a la barra de botanas. A la par que El salvador se servía su cuarto plato de estofado.

- ¡Van a ponerse como tambos! - les regaño Brasil, que con todo el asunto de las Olimpiadas y la copa FIFA, había decidido comenzar una estricta dieta alimenticia, pues quería verse bien para los eventos.

- Pefiedo modid goldo, pedo fediz – contesto Chile con la boca llena, su hermano solo asintió en señal de apoyo y fue servirse más guarnición junto a su estofado.

- Ashh – fue la única respuesta de Brasil mientras meneaba la cabeza molesto.

.

Ecuador se cruzó irritado de brazos, mientras veía a Seborga coquetear "descaradamente" con Bolivia, según se dijo a sí mismo. Pero en vista de que el resto de sus hermanas estaban por la misma labor con los nórdicos, no supo si armar jaleo al respecto o no, por mucho que su espíritu de hermano celoso clamaba por sangre italiana.

No muy lejos de ahí, Paraguay localizo a Uruguay, que deliberaba con un grupo de países demasiado aficionados al futbol. El tema parecía ser la pasada copa FIFA, por lo que Paraguay se les sumo muy contento a la polémica.

.

Puerto rico prefirió alejarse de la "zona roja", como la llamaba él, que era justo donde se encontraban discutiendo Cuba y compañía. El chico fue a sentarse con Chile y El salvador, que ahora traía un plato de ensalada. ¿Dónde le cabía tanta comida a su hermano?, solo dios lo dira. Pero ya que estaba ahí, decidió servirse algo también.

Lejos de la mesa de comida, se encontraba Dinamarca rodeado tantas chicas que no cabía en sí gozo. El danés se sabía de memoria las caras de todas las naciones femeninas de Europa, la mayoría de las cuales le estaban prohibidas por los celosos hermanos de estas, tal vez la suerte le sonreiría más si probaba en otros continentes.

Sus parientes en cambio prefirieron la barra de bebidas, de la cual no dejaban de sacar cervezas cada tanto. _**Bueno… más para mí**_, se decía Dinamarca algo mosqueado por la falta de espíritu galante que demostraban sus primos.

Dos mesas adelante, Panamá conversaba muy entretenido con Suiza, con quien compartía el criterio neutral, aunque no mucho el de la milicia.

.

**0o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-0-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0**

.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas de iniciada la fiesta, cuando de súbito se dejó oír una desagradable voz a sus oídos. No fue necesario decirles quien era, porque lo supieron al instante, era España en persona.

Antonio aún estaba bajo del marco de la puerta y bromeaba alegremente con Francia, a su lado estaba Portugal de muy buen humor y Romano medio fastidiado por los constantes comentarios lascivos que Francia lanzaba.

- ¡Eh socios!, por aquí – los llamo Prusia, que después de su perorata con México se había trasladado a la barra de bebidas, donde también estaban los ya mencionados nórdicos.

España y compañía se dirigieron a la barra. Pero antes de avanzar mucho, Lovino los detuvo, pues no quería que el motivo de la fiesta pasara de largo.

- Espera bastardo, tengo algo que mostrarte – y Romano señalo el techo del salón, donde colgaba un juego de adornos que formaban "Feliz día del padre" escrito en castellano.

La sorpresa de Antonio fue mayúscula y esbozando una radiante sonrisa, procedió a abrazar a su ex-protegido con fuerza.

- Ya sabía que si me querías Romanito – exclamo contento - y pensar hasta me consideras un padre para ti, ahora si puedo morir tranquilo – decía entusiasmado y sin dejar de a abrazar a un chasqueado Italia del Sur.

Francia no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía, mientras recitaba un montón de cursilerías sobre la hermandad y el amor. Portugal, a su lado, reía encantado.

Lovino no dejaba de repetirse que aquello se estaba saliendo de contexto y su inquietud se agravo notoriamente cuando, estando aun abrazado por España, vio a varios de los hijos de este mirar la escena con rostro atribulado. No, no era lo que él había planeado, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así, todo se estaba yendo al traste.

- Ve~ España, ya te diste cuenta de tus invitados – dijo acercándose Feliciano, en un intento de salvar la penosa situación que se había generado.

- Si, son todos mis amigos, hasta Holanda vino, gracias muchachos.

- Nooo – lo interrumpió Romano, desasiéndose bruscamente del abrazo – ese no es el maldito punto y no es la maldita sorpresa.

- Cálmate Lovino – le reprendió Francia, algo sorprendido por la actitud del chico – no hay por qué alterarse, _chérie_.

- ¡¿Es que no lo ves, maldición?! – bramo Lovino, ignorando por completo el reclamo de Francia - tus malditos hijos están aquí – clamaba el chico, ante el estupor del resto de los invitados que no se atrevían a murmurar siquiera - han estado aquí desde el inicio de esta estúpida fiesta. Ellos arreglaron todo, ellos cocinaron, lo organizaron – seguía gritando Romano, presa de una terrible desesperación, ante la visión de sus propósitos hechos trizas - vinieron desde América solo para eso, maldita sea - termino por fin el muchacho, sintiendo un horrible nudo formarse en la boca del estómago.

La sala quedo sumida en un silencio desagradable, sin que nadie osara quebrantarlo.

.

- Por favor… – hablo por fin Brasil – Los pasaportes Lovino, por favor…

Ya no había motivo para quedarse ¿oh si?, lo mejor era irse yendo. Total, habían cumplido con lo pactado, ya no tenían ningún negocio allí.

Portugal se giró atónito hacia el lugar donde su hijo estaba parado, pero a diferencia de su hermano, no necesito ninguna directriz de Romano y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a abrazarlo.

Brasil no recibió el abrazo muy contento, pero se dejó hacer por unos momentos, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de preocupaciones por lo que sus primos pudieran estar sintiendo.

El ambiente en el salón se sentía tenso, como una pesada capa envolvente. Los latinoamericanos se maldijeron por un instante, por permitir que Romano los convenciera de semejante disparate, por haber cedido ante un proyecto que desde principio sabían que era bodrio, una tontería. No tendrían por qué haber abandonado su continente, no para comprobar lo que siempre habían sabido, que Romano siempre estaría antes que ellos.

- Mon dieu, Guayana ¡eres tu! – dijo de súbito Francia, reaccionando también a la reprimenda del italiano y acercándose a la chica, que solo atino a aferrar su mano con fuerza a la de Haití, la cual miraba insondable a su ex-tutor. Fue solo entonces que Francia reparo en su error, el haber ignorado deliberadamente la presencia de su ex-colonia. Pero ahora la rabia dominaba también Guayana Francesa, que jalo de su hermana tratando de alejarse del lugar.

Para los demás países, la escena era lastimosa y hasta trágica. Incluso el siempre reservado Suiza, parecía algo consternado.

.

España sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil cual estatua. Mirando si poder ver, las expresiones de rencor, rabia, decepción, reproche, tristeza y melancolía que se reflejaban en todos sus hijos; SUS HIJOS, porque eso eran.

Eran la mezcla de su sangre, su idioma y sus costumbres, combinadas con las de aquellos pueblos que había sometido hacia siglos. Y aunque jamás lo hablara en voz alta, recordaba el rostro de cada una de sus madres como si fuera ayer; si acaso había sentido por ellas algo más que ansias de expansión, sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Romano, a su lado, se sentía como un gusano. No había sido su intención provocar tal catástrofe, el realmente no quería herirlos más. Pero finalmente solo había logrado agrandar la herida, ser otra vez el motivo de sus más oscuras angustias. Solo que por primera vez en siglos, era plenamente consciente de su contribución a ello.

- Yo… yo… - musito casi sin voz. Pero que podía decir, que se debe decir en casos como este – Yo… devolveré sus pasaportes – declaro finalmente, pues se sabía derrotado.

Y eso fue todo, porque ya no había nada que hacer. Brasil se sacó de encima a su padre y con una escueta seña reunió a sus primos y vecinos, después de lo cual abandonaron la fiesta.

Pero España se quedó ahí, todavía de pie como efigie, todavía mirando sin ver realmente.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

.

**Notas: **

- No sé si sea igual para otros países latinos, pero en algunos de ellos suele usarse el diminutivo "Chava" para referirse a las personas de nombre Salvador.

- Sé que Himaruya designo a Estados Unidos por el nombre de "América" y también sé que en otros continentes se le llama por ese nombre, pero como habitante de este bello continente me niego a llamarlo yo también de esa forma dentro del fandom. Porque vaya, América es el continente en sí, no un país aislado. Además E.U.A. no nos representa, al menos no para mí. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

- Lo de México siendo entrenado por Prusia es cierto, en la época del Porfiriato se arregló entre ambos gobiernos que, a cambio de comprarle exclusivamente a Prusia todo el armamento que México necesitaba, Prusia enviaría generales a entrenar al ejército mexicano. Esto se debía en gran medida, a que por entonces el ejército mexicano estaba hecho un caos y bueno, esto obviamente lo ponía en desventaja ante cualquier posible invasión extranjera (léase E.U.A y Francia). La segunda razón para este trato, era que el ejército Prusiano estaba entre los mejores del mundo y claro está que si iban a pedir asesoría militar algún país, pues que mejor que al más disciplinado.

- La pareja Polonia-Ucrania esta entre mis preferidas, pero no fue solo por eso que la mencione. Resulta que esta pareja está bien cimentada históricamente, por lo que se podría decir que desde el ángulo hetaliano, ambos países habrían sido esposos en la edad media. Otro dato al respecto a ellos, es que si bien Polonia y Ucrania han estado enemistados por siglos, lo cierto es que en los últimos tiempos hicieron formalmente las paces y desde entonces han cooperando en varios proyectos conjuntos, por ejemplo la Eurocopa 2012.

- Un ultimo dato sobre Polonia, resulta que la personalidad que le otorgo Himaruya, es quizás la más desfasada de la realidad. Primeramente porque los polacos son súper serios y segundo porque en Europa tienen fama de muy machos.

- Turquía, Polonia y Ucrania, vienen formando un triángulo amoroso que si bien no se menciona en la serie, tendría una base histórica muy sólida de mencionarse.

- Los países nórdicos son descendientes de Escandinavia, por lo que en teoría podrían considerárseles como parientes, más cercanos más lejanos, pero parientes.

- Portugal junto con España, vienen siendo los hermanos ibéricos. Así que por norma, Brasil y sus hermanos serian primos de los hijos de España. :D

.

.

**Guest:** Saludos, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas. Ciertamente prefiero mencionar a todos los países sin excepción, porque si son todos parientes y van a meterse en algún embrollo familiar, pues no se debe de olvidar ninguno. ;D

**Kusajishi-chiru: **Me alegra que te gustara. Tienes razón con lo España, Antonio tiene muchos hijos aunque se haga el desentendido, doscientos años deberían ser suficientes para que se le baje el coraje ¿no?.

**NeoKyoKurama:** Si Romanito es algo tozudo y bastante tsundere, pero en el fondo es buen chico; la parte mala es que parece que la fiesta no dio los resultados deseados ¿verdad?.

**Shald120:** Si pobres chicos, organizar la fiesta estuvo en chino y encima no acabo muy bien.

.

En fin, me despido hasta la próxima. Sin embargo quería avisar que el siguiente será el capítulo final. Si u_u , a eso me refería con que sería un fic muy cortito. Espero aun así, que lo disfruten. =D


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola a todos por aquí, lamento la prolongada espera, pero finalmente me presento con lo prometido, el último capítulo de este mini-fic. _

_Espero les guste. =D_

_._

Recordándoles una vez más que:

Los países americanos que aquí aparecen, no tienen necesariamente el mismo género que en Latin-Hetalia. Po lo que para evitar confusiones les comento que las chicas son: _**Haití, Bolivia, Trinidad y Tobago, Rep. Dominicana, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Belice, México Norte, Guayana y Guayana Francesa.**_ Mientras que los varones son: _**Colombia, Uruguay, Argentina, Cuba (obviamente), México Sur, Venezuela, Ecuador, Paraguay, Brasil, Perú, Panamá, El Salvador y Puerto Rico, Surinam y Chile.**_

.

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella trágica noche en Italia y el tema se había vuelto, como algunos otros, un tabú. Pero para los latinoamericanos no era necesario hablarlo con palabras, pues a veces las miradas suelen ser más elocuentes y los ojos son la ventana del alma.

No todo fue para mal, pues sorprendentemente la dichosa fiesta había tenido frutos, lo cual se reflejaba en las pocas peleas ocurridas últimamente entre ellos. La otra parte buena, eran los múltiples contactos de negocios que habían generado, que si por las chicas fuera, no serían solo de negocios; en fin que la fiesta logro no ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

.

Más las heridas siguieron ahí, sangrando en silencio, como venían haciendo por siglos. Solo que ahora, por extraña razón, parecían más profundas, más dolorosas e insoportables. Pero había que seguir viviendo y había que seguir trabajando, por tanto habían decido seguir también reuniéndose, solo que con mayor frecuencia, porque cualquier excusa era buena para un convivio y lo necesitaban realmente.

Hoy por ejemplo, habían elegido la casa de Costa Rica para su reunión. La muchacha no se sorprendió por la elección, pues era común que eligieran su casa. Había muchas razones para eso y la principal era el sorprendente azul de su cielo, así como las cristalinas aguas de sus costas y por supuesto su clima tropical; porque visitar a la familia siempre es una buena excusa para vacacionar en el caribe, además de que Costa Rica era famosa por sus lunadas y fiestas playeras.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la casita de playa de su anfitriona y ni tardos ni perezosos organizaron la parrillada, mientras los más celosos de la música discutían sobre la programación de la rockola que había rentado. Tales discusiones siempre eran intensas, pero los últimos meses más parecían un diplomático debate internacional.

Y es que, si de algo había servido realmente el evento, sin duda fue para reforzar los lazos entre ellos, que habían comenzado a decaer hacia un tiempo. Lo ocurrido en Roma debía recordarles una valiosa lección olvidada: Que ellos eran familia y que debían estar unidos.

No entendían como pudieron olvidarlo por momentos. Ellos tal vez no tenían padre, pero habían tenido a sus madres, también tenían hermanos y tenían primos, además de amigos. Que no siempre estaban de acuerdo, era verdad, ¿pero que familia no se pelea a veces?

No, no necesitaban a su padre, y si él prefería a su protegido que a sus hijos, pues allá él, porque ellos también lo superarían. Vaya que lo superarían….

.

.

La fiesta se prolongó desde el mediodía, las naciones bailaron y comieron hasta hartarse. Los mariscos y el pescado habían abundado en el menú, pero ahora le tocaba el estrellato a las bebidas, que adornadas con pequeñas sombrillas, lucían distintos colores y aromas.

En la pista aun danzaban algunos países, moviéndose con la gracia y vivacidad que es tan común en los latinos. Otros tantos, conversaban y bromeaban, sentados cómodamente en los sillones de la casa, mientras varios más jugaban a las cartas alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

El habiente era tan animado, que solo Panamá escucho el toque de la puerta. El chico busco con la mirada a su hermana y la encontró bailando muy entretenida junto a Perú, así que decidió no molestarla y abrir el mismo la puerta.

En la entrada se encontraba su tío Portugal, el cual sonriendo con nerviosismo, le mostro una bandeja con cubierta trasparente, en cuyo interior se podía observar un tradicional "bizcocho de luz" portugués.

Panamá se sintió algo aturdido por su presencia y solo atino a balbucear un vago saludo.

- Este… - comenzó su tío, algo apenado - Mi economía no está muy bien, ya sabes… De lo contrario… hu-hubiera traído algo, más ostentoso – se excusó el hombre.

Y el muchacho tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por su falta de reacción.

- Ahhh este, no… no se preocupe…, tío. Ehhh, ¿quiere…pasar? – balbuceo intentando sonar educado.

- No sé si seré molestia – contesto Portugal, pues realmente quería entrar, pero sabía que no era bienvenido.

Panamá no pudo evitar pensar cuan irónica es la vida a veces, pues allí de pie frente a él, se encontraba el viejo Portugal; el mismo que siglos atrás había sido un gran imperio, el mismo que antaño dominaba los mares y nunca se molestó en dirigirles la mirada. Era la misma nación que luchaba en sangrientas batallas contra su propio hermano y mayor rival. Era el mismo que antes vestía costosas ropas y lujosas armas, y era el mismo que había prohibido a sus hijos relacionarse con los de su hermano.

Pero también era el mismo hombre que no había dudado en abrazar a su hijo durante la fiesta. Y era también el mismo, que aunque se sabía rechazado por sus vástagos, no dudaba en buscarlos o procurarlos; aun cuando sus ropas reflejasen cuán lejos habían quedado sus épocas de bonanza y derroche, aun cuando su regalo fuera demasiado modesto, aun así él estaba ahí…

- Creo que sería genial si nos acompañase – declaro por fin Panamá, pues no era un tipo rencoroso, y aunque sabía que no podía juzgar a sus primos por rechazarlo, muy en el fondo de su ser, les envidiaba; pues era consciente de que su padre nunca haría el mismo esfuerzo por él. Después de todo, se dijo, él no era Romano y no podía esperar que le rogasen.

- Eh… ¿en serio?- pregunto todavía dudoso el mayor.

- Si en serio, pase. Estamos en medio de un concurso de baile – y tras decir esto, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al adulto.

Era plenamente consciente de que sus hermanos y primos se molestarían con él por aquello, pero decidió correr ese albur por su tío, no importaba si aquel hombre había sido desconsiderado con él cuándo niño, ya no le importaba mucho; lo único que le importaba ahora, era la visión de ese hombre, avanzando nervioso pero decidido, con su presente aun en alto, mientras buscaba arreglar las cosas con sus hijos.

Tal vez la razón por la que el muchacho se arriesgaba tanto con sus primos, era su propio corazón herido, que le gritaba que auxiliara a su tío. Quizás era porque se prometía, que de hacerlo sentiría menos la pena de saber que no era a él a quien buscaban con ahínco, que no era su padre quien llamaba a la puerta.

El chico se apresto a cerrar el portón, pero este reboto en el acto, así que extrañado re-abrió para ver qué pasaba. Allí, erguido y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se encontraba su padre; el cual, no dejaba de mirar evasivo hacia su costado.

- ¿Podría…, podría entrar yo también? – pregunto con la voz algo ronca.

Pero Panamá no podía contestar aquello, porque simplemente no creía que fuera cierto. Mas como la respuesta no llegaba, Antonio finalmente tuvo que girar la mirada.

Y eh aquí, que mientras el cálido viento movía las palmeras, un hombre contemplaba sin palabras como su hijo lloraba y puede quizás que fuese una ilusión óptica, pero podría jurar que también lo abrazaba.

.

Ahora bien, la fiesta tomo un extraño giro, con un ligeramente disgustado Brasil (que había sido completamente acaparado por su progenitor) y un número grupo de hispanos que a duras penas daban crédito a lo que veían; el como la vieja parábola se hacía presente, siendo su viejo quien venía a buscarles, como el hijo prodigo hizo con su padre.

.

.

Entretanto, dos turistas italianos disfrutaban de las delicias que ofrecían las playas del Caribe, mientras su hermano mayor se recostaba contra una palma y esbozaba una sonrisa tan serena, como complacida. Pues era un hombre devoto y gran amante de la familia, que confiaba con todas su fuerzas en que algún día, y sin importar cuanto tiempo tomase, las heridas de esa familia, sanarían…

_._

_**FIN**_

_._

_¡He, un momento!, ¿y que hay de Francia?… O.o_

_Bueno, él tendrá que hacer sus méritos después; por ahora no sería bueno que, no sé, saliera con sus mañas en medio de la reunión. Quizás Romano lo amordazo. XD_

* * *

.

**Notas: **

- Sin bien los países hispano-americanos vendrían siendo hijos de el mismo padre, tendrían casi todos diferente madre; la cual sería evidentemente, la cultura que les precedió. Esto vendría a explicar los diferentes rasgos de cada uno, en relación con los del resto de sus hermanos. Claro está, todo desde la perspectiva hetaliana :D

- No digo que en otros continentes no puedan encontrar buenas amistades nuestras naciones, lo que digo es que América no debe atenerse a otros continentes, en cambio debemos recordar que estamos en el mismo barco y que el ritmo de vida suele ser diferente en cada continente.

- Mi percepción puede estar equivocada pero, no siento que para España seamos de primera importancia en su agenda de amistades y ello no es una crítica para España, así como no es un sofocante anhelo de su atención. En cambio me parece moderadamente natural su actitud, pues España pese a ser el padre de gran parte de América, no deja de ser miembro de otro continente; a lo que voy es que sus asuntos y sus problemas, así como sus amistades están allá, y nosotros estamos acá, en otro continente, con otros asuntos.

Lo admito, parece que estoy divagando. Lo que quería explicar o comentar, es el porqué de parte de mi visión sobre España y su relación con sus hijos en este relato. Quería explicar que no lo veo como un desgraciado sino como un hombre que cometió errores y tuvo aciertos, pero que finalmente se alejó de su familia y con el tiempo enfrió sus sentimientos hacia ellos; sin embargo, quiero creer también, que finalmente buscaría recuperar la estima de sus hijos.

- A Lovino le ruega muchísimo España, al menos en Hetalia, y eso que no es su hijo, cuanto debe hacer la lucha con a sus hijos.

- La reflexión sobre cada una de las madres de los países latinoamericanos, es una alusión al hecho de que hasta casi un siglo después de la independencia de estas naciones, no se hacía mucho hincapié en los antiguos pueblos precolombinos, a quienes debían parte de su mezcla sanguínea y retazos de costumbres. Además, las ruinas heredadas por estas culturas permanecieron olvidadas por siglos, claro, las que sobrevierón.

Con esto quiero suponer, que los hijos de España debieron haber conocido fugazmente a sus madres cuando nacieron, pero luego las olvidaron por siglos, dependiendo únicamente del afecto que podían obtener de su padre; pero al pelear e independizarse de él, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que las habían relegado y finalmente se esforzaron por rescatar todo lo posible de su recuerdo. Jeje, bueno por decirlo así. XD

- Reconozco que puede sonar un poco soberbio, pero efectivamente los latinos son muy buenos bailando, más que varios otros pueblos.

- Como es bien sabido, Panamá es el país más neutral de América, lo cual obedece similares motivos que los de Suiza; ósea que si se decantaran por algún bando, podrían perder clientela en sus principales sectores económicos. Por eso me pareció bien, que fuera precisamente él quien le diese el entre a su tío; vaya, por ser el más neutral de todos y que se guardaría un poco más sus viejos rencores. Que claro, no es por hacer menos a los demás.

- Actualmente Portugal, es uno de los países con la economía más deteriorada en Europa, por lo que la ropa de llevaba puesta está algo gastada. Y puede sonar a burla, aunque no lo es, el hecho de que Panamá pensara cuan irónico es el actual aspecto de su tío, en comparación con la exuberancia que veía en él y en su padre cuando era niño.

- Portugal y España libraron tremendas batallas por la supremacía de América, lo que ponía muy tensas las relaciones entre sus colonias. Así que supongo que quizá el tío Portugal les habría prohibido a sus pequeñines trabar amistad con sus primos.

- El "Bizcocho de luz" es un postre tradicional de Portugal y sabe muy bien por cierto. n_n

- En cuanto a la relación de Brasil con su padre, diría que es un pequeño guiño de mi parte, sobre la actual relación política entre ambos países. XD

Sucede que debido a la crisis económica de su padre, pues Brasil ha recibido últimamente muchísimas indirectas de los jefes de este, para que invierta un pelín de capital en su empobrecido viejo. Lo que también debe ser un poquito humillante para Portugal y puede que tenga irritado a Brasil con su padre. ¡Pero oigan!, que por eso no haga desmerecer al tío ante ustedes. ;D

- La parábola del hijo prodigo, me vino mucho a la mente mientras escribía este último capítulo, ¿qué opinan ustedes, se parece?

- Finalmente Feliciano y Seborga se salieron con la suya y fueron a vacacionar al Caribe, jeje. Ahorita tal vez estén ligando por allá. XD

En cuanto a Romano, bueno, los italianos son famosos por su devoción religiosa; además la familia es súper importante para ellos, de ahí que a Lovino, le alegre ver a una reconciliándose.

.

_¿Me explaye mucho con las notas?, tal vez…_

_Ok, ok, si fueron larguísimos, jaja XD_

.

**Lady Raven Baskerville:** Ver como Antonio ni se lo penso mucho antes de darle el credito a Romano, ni porque decia Dia del Padre. T_T Y los demás países viendo. O.o

**Kusajishi-chiru: **Si, todas lo hemos hecho alguna vez, además los nórdicos están como para no quitarles ojo. XD En cuanto a Prusia, el tipo era un maestro durísimo, los pobres México Norte y Sur se la vieron negras con él. Jajaja

Sí, no conozco a nadie por aquí que no los llame gringos (incluyéndome), ese apodo ya hasta traspaso las fronteras. ;D Por cierto, ¿tú qué opinas?, ¿Habrá Romano, golpeado al jefe España?

**Shald120:** Me alegro que te gustaran las personalidades de los países latinos. =D

España se vio lento en reaccionar ¿verdad?, pero al final fue, a por sus niños (que son ya adolecentes en todo caso); y Portugal todo lindo con su pastel. ¿Qué castigo le habrá aplicado Lovino a su ex-jefe?, u_u lo lamento pero la censura no me deja explicarlo, mucha violencia y eso.

_Por cierto, mil gracias a las tres por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias chicas._

.

.

_Y con esto me despido, agradeciéndoles haberse dado el tiempo de leer este humilde fic y esperando además que les gustase. =D_

_Si por casualidad alguno le interesa, les comento que tengo varias historias más publicadas en fanfiction, las cuales podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Ok, ok, no me lancen tomates XD , solo lo digo por si les interesa._

_Una cosita más, no sé si suene un poco brusco de mi parte, pero me gustaría muchísimo si todo aquel que haya leído mi historia me regalase un comentario (aunque sea pequeñito) sobre lo que le pareció esta; me gustaría porque así sabría que la leyeron y además que saber sus opiniones, podría ayudarme a mejorar. Así pues, lo dejo en sus manos. ;D_


End file.
